coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9936 (27th November 2019)
Plot Tyrone is still angry with Fiz for keeping him in the dark and refuses to forgive her. Hope continues to insist she didn’t start the fire. Aggie agrees to hold the fort at the cafe so that Roy can visit Richard. He’s worried about Nina’s continuing hostile attitude towards him. The factory staff threaten to strike over Nick’s plans but he points out that as shareholders they’d be shooting themselves in the foot. Billy makes an appointment for a reluctant Paul to speak to a counsellor at an abuse charity. Michelle remains cold and aloof with Robert as they discuss their forthcoming wedding. Jade stirs things up with Evelyn by hinting that Hope is only badly-behaved when Fiz is around and there’s something badly wrong within the family. Richard has had a setback through over-exertion and Nina blames Roy for it. Carla meets Adam to discuss continuing Sinead’s business and Sarah overhears how successful it is, though it does need a better distribution network. Richard asks Roy to look after Nina after he has gone. Fiz points out to Tyrone that he’s also hidden problems with Hope from her and confesses that she was worried that he’d leave her if things didn’t improve. He assures her that he has no such intention and they are reconciled. Returning to the cafe, Roy tells Carla he feels guilty for putting Richard under extra strain. Carla is perturbed to hear that he’s agreed to look after Nina. Jade hides her annoyance when she hears from Fiz that she and Tyrone have sorted things out. Getting an idea, she offers to babysit that night so that the couple can go out together. Billy accompanies a nervous Paul to the counselling centre. To get Evelyn out of the house, Jade tells her that she and the girls are having a disco that night. Horrified at the thought of the noise, Evelyn makes plans to go to bingo. Paul speaks to counsellor Andy Wingfield and begins to tell him of his experiences. A wily Nick meets Kirk alone at the bistro, trying to influence him to agree to his plans with the factory for a suitable reward. Nina isn’t pleased to see Roy back at her flat. When he insists on helping her with the wheelchair, she injures her back when they struggle over it. Saying they’re playing a game of hospitals, Jade puts bruise make-up on Hope’s arms and takes pictures of them. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Andy Wingfield - Dean Smith Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Richard Lucas's flat - Living room and bedroom *Counselling centre Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz apologises for keeping secrets from Tyrone; Roy faces opposition from Richard’s daughter, Nina; and Paul receives counselling for his abuse. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,046,104 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes